international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Triple K
Kevin Michael Lévesque (July 27, 1969) better known as Triple K, is an American professional wrestler in International Wrestling Entertainment on the RAW brand. Before joining IWE, Levesque began his wrestling career with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1993, wrestling under the ring name Terra Ryzing and later as Jean-Paul Lévesque. He joined the International Wrestling Federation (IWF) in 1995 with the on-screen persona of wealthy sophisticate Kunter Kearst Kelmsley. He later changed his name to Triple K and adopted an alternative image in the stable D-Generation X. After the dissolution of DX, Triple K was pushed as a main event wrestler, winning several singles championships. As part of a storyline, Triple K married Kalia Matteson, who later became his real-life spouse. In 2003, Triple K formed another stable known as Evolution, and in 2006, briefly reformed DX with Ryan Barnhart. Overall, Kelmsley is a twelve-time world champion: a seven-time IWE Champion, and a five-time World Heavyweight Champion. In addition, he won the 1997 King of the Ring, the 2002 Royal Rumble, and was the second Grand Slam Champion. Outside wrestling, Levesque has made numerous guest appearances in film and on television. He is starring in the IWE Film, Killing Karma. He is also the main protagonist in the WWE'12 Outsider Story line. Early life and career Professional wrestling World Championship Wrestling International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment The Connecticut Blueblood (1995–1997) D-Generation X (1997–1999) Matteson-Kelmsley Era (2000–2001) Return from injury (2002) Evolution (2003–2005) D-Generation X revival (2006–2007) King of Kings (2007–2008) Move to SmackDown (2008–2009) Wrestelmania XXV and it's aftermath Return To Raw (2009) DX Separated , Feud with Sheamus (2010) Feud with The Undertaker, Chief Operating Officer; Retirement (2011–present) Backstage roles Acting Commercials Film Guest appearances Personal life Managers *Chyna *Ric Flair *Mr. Hughes *Mr. Perfect *Stephanie McMahon–Helmsley *Vince McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Lord Steven Regal *"Ravishing" Rick Rude *Sable Signature taunts *Crotch chop / "Suck it!" taunt *Showing off his muscles, put together with Shawn Michaels *Arms crossed / The DX "X" *Throwing his arms up and back, and expanding his chest and sometimes points to himself several times. *Spitting out water during his entrance Also See Triple H Theme Lyrics Entrance music - Trivia Quotes Wrestling facts *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2EdE7MOnXI Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster)] *Inverted Indian deathlock – WCW; Used occasionally as a regular move in IWE *Cutter - Used early in his career before he debuted the Pedigree *Abdominal stretch *Backbreaker *Blatant choke *Chop block *Clothesline *Drop toe-hold *Facebreaker knee smash, often as a back body drop counter *Falling or running neckbreaker *Figure four leglock, used as a tribute to retired wrestler Ric "Nature Boy" Flair *Flowing DDT (quick DDT preceded by a kick to the gut) *High knee strike *Jumping knee drop *Mounted punches *Running clothesline *Sleeper hold *Spinning spinebuster *With Ric Flair :*Low blow (Flair) / Running high knee (Triple K) combination) *'Nicknames' :*'"The Cerebral Assassin"' :*'"The Game"' :*'"The King Of Kings"' *'Tag teams and stables' :*D-Generation X :*Two Man Power-Trip - with Stone Cold Steve Johnson :*Corporate Ministry :*Corporation :*Evolution :*Matteson-Kelmsley Faction *'Managers' :*Chyna (WWF) (1997-1999) :*Ric Flair (IWE) :*Rick Rude (WWF) Nicknames *The Connecticut Blueblood *The Cerebral Assassin *The Game *The King of Kings *'Theme music' :*"An die Freude" by Ludwig van Beethoven (WWF) :*"Blue Blood" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Break It Down" by The DX Band (WWF) :*"Corporate Player" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Higher Brain Pattern" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*'"King Of Kings"' by Motörhead (IWE) :*"My Time" by The DX Band (WWF) :*"The Game" by Drowning Pool (IWE) :*"The Game" by Jim Johnston (IWE) :*'"The Game"' by Motörhead (IWE) :*'"For Whom the Bell Tolls" by '''Metallica' (used for part of his "WrestleMania XXVII" entrance).' Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' :*Chief Operating Officer :*Executive Vice President for Talent & Live Events :*World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) :*WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship (9 times, '''current') :*IWF Intercontinental Champion (5 times) :*IWF European Championship (2 times}) :*[[World Tag Team Championship (IWE)|World Tag Team Championship (1 times) - with [[Stone Cold Steve Johnson (1) and Ryan Barnhart (1) :*IWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ryan Barnhart :*King of the Ring (1997) :*Royal Rumble winner (2002) :*2nd Grand Slam Champion :*Slammy Award for Best Hair (1997) :*7th Triple Crown Champion *'Independent Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Matt Borske :*PWI Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Kevin Hunter :*PWI Match of the Year (2004) vs. Ryan Barnhart and Kevin Hunter at WrestleMania :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2003–2005) :*PWI ranked him # 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 and 2009 Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards *Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Mick Foley *Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Ryan Barnhart and Kevin Hunter *Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Batista *Most Overrated (2002–2004) *Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (2002, 2003) *Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Kane *Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Ryan Barnhart vs. Shane and Vince Matteson *Worst Worked Match of the Year (2003) vs. Scott Hunter at No Way Out *Wrestler of the Year (2000) *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) See also External links References